


心动

by Mdark



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdark/pseuds/Mdark
Summary: OOC预警 这篇写来开心的！别较真！
Kudos: 3





	心动

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警 这篇写来开心的！别较真！

01.  
如果王一博早一点知道刚入职公司的老板是肖战，他是打死也不会跨进这家公司的大门的。他跟在人事部经理后面，抬头看着走廊尽头，西装革履的男人，这个当年他避之不及，却又从未能真正忘记过的人，他有种想掉头就走的冲动，可偏偏脚步却停在了原地，视线紧锁在肖战的身上，无法移开半分。王一博紧握着双拳，颓然地发现自己在这个人面前，好像从来都做不到淡定自若，而无论是对于他还是对于肖战，这样的失态在重逢时显然是最糟糕的。

肖战远远看到他们的时候，就掐灭了手里的烟，比起王一博，他显得自然很多，除了看到王一博时眼里一闪而过的惊喜，他表现得就像一位头一次见面就让人感到亲切又有风度的完美上司。可他很快察觉到了王一博对他隐隐的厌恶，和疏离，他轻轻皱起眉来，眼神也冷了几个度，想到当年王一博决绝得不留一点痕迹的不告而别，心里头的那股火就猛地蹿起，烧得他抓心挠肝的疼。

肖战瞥了一眼旁边站着的人事部经理，随口吩咐道，“小刘，带新人参观一下公司。”

“好的，肖总。”小刘眼观鼻，鼻观心，清楚肖总现在心情很不好，他很快带着新人转身离开了，路上他偷偷瞅了新人一眼，越想越觉得真是奇了怪了，明明肖总破格录用这个新人，还特意早早在办公室门口等着，本来以为这个新来的小帅哥是肖总的亲戚或者是朋友，这么一看，又不是那么回事。唉，也不知道之后该不该和他搞好关系……

王一博心不在焉地跟着经理转了一圈，刚坐到自己的座位上出神了一会，就听到周遭一片闹哄哄的笑声，旁边桌子的男生好心地凑过来提醒他，“晚上咱们各部门聚餐，说是庆祝和C公司合作的项目圆满完成。”

不知道是因为那群厚脸皮同事们的死缠烂打，还是因为无意间听到肖战也会去的消息，王一博最后还是跟着去那个饭店了，他特意找了个不起眼的位置坐下，却不想还是被连名字都不知道的同事莫名cue了很多次，虽然说是无关痛痒的玩笑话，但是当众被人说长得好看，又被几次盘问有没有女朋友，他还是感觉有点不舒服，尤其是在看到坐在远处的肖战低着头，跟着闹哄哄的人群一起笑得无所顾忌的样子。

或许因为王一博是新人，又或许大家多多少少从哪听说他和肖总的关系不一般，例行的酒席里，所有人都把他当做明晃晃的目标，找各种借口轮番敬酒，仗着肖总不发话，他们就像得到默许一般变本加厉，其实王一博是可以拒绝的，他不怕得罪公司里这些所谓的“前辈”，更不怕场面尴尬收不了场，可他每次有意无意瞥见肖战那副满不在乎，笑着跟身边人说话的样子，就觉得心口发闷，他就像和自己赌气一般，非要用冰凉的酒水一遍遍浇透那颗心，直到自己也可以像那个人一样，浑身冰凉得不近人情。

02.  
王一博还是撑不下去了，迷迷糊糊地趴倒在桌子上，不知道过了多久，他感觉到有人把他拽起来，半拖半抱地放上车，动作算不上温柔，可他却不想睁眼抱怨哪怕一句，他只是乖乖闭着眼靠在后座上，小心翼翼地拽紧了披在自己身上的男士西装外衣，那上面隐隐散发着熟悉的淡淡薄荷烟草香气，是从未改变的令他心动的味道。

温热的液体顺着眼眶无声滑过发烫的脸，他才有些惊慌地撇过头，只是为时已晚。

肖战把车停在了路边，车内暖暖的空调仿佛在炙烤着他的心脏，他不敢再从后视镜偷看一眼后座的人，他害怕看见他哭，从前现在都一样，一看王一博哭，心脏就忍不住一阵阵窒缩，抽疼得厉害，事实上王一博在他面前哭的次数少之又少，可每次都能让他像现在这样不知所措，一下子就打乱了他原有的方向。

车门打开又砸上的动静把王一博吓了一跳，他慢慢睁开眼，透过车窗看着不远处抽着烟的肖战，看着他烦躁的动作和紧紧皱着的眉头，王一博有一瞬间的怔愣，可不切实际的幻想过后，他又很想推开车门下车尽可能逃远，事实上他也是这么做的，只是他累得浑身发软，推开车门跌跌撞撞没走出一步，就看到不远处的肖战急匆匆踩灭了脚底的烟朝他走来，走到近处他确信肖战是真的生气了，眉目阴沉得让人害怕。

他被人毫不费力地一把推回去，天旋地转，他一下倒在了后座上，后背硌到了什么，疼得他闷哼一声，可下一秒嘴唇就被迎面而来裹挟着凉意和烟草味的吻牢牢堵住，他的意识猛地清醒了一瞬可却又很快彻底迷蒙起来，下意识的挣扎也停了下来，这就像个太过真实的美梦，他轻轻地睁开眼，又缓缓仰起头，双手攀上了肖战的后颈，一点点迷失在这个梦里。

03.

“好了，我替他喝。”王一博看着自己手里倒满酒的杯子被肖战抢过，阻拦的话还没说出口，就看着肖战一口气干了整杯酒。一桌的学长学姐开始起哄，笑话他“护短”，肖战就跟着笑笑，骂骂咧咧地回一句，“哪像你们，就会欺负小朋友，爱护祖国的花朵懂不懂啊你们！”

“战哥，我没事，你下次别……”王一博有点担心地看着整张脸和脖子都红透了的肖战，但对上他醉醺醺像个孩子一样不服输的眼神，后头的话又卡住了。这个人有的时候真的像个小孩，一个小眼神都可爱得要人命！

“你怎么会没事！未成年的小朋友不能喝酒的！”王一博刚进大学那会，肖战就是以这个理由处处帮他挡酒，明明自己酒量差得不行，这事还是一点也不肯让步，后来王一博上大二大三，早就成年了，肖战却已经形成了习惯，每逢酒局，他总是出现在王一博身边成为了忠实的“护花使者”，多亏肖战，那些想借此和王一博拉进关系的女生们个个都是败兴而归。

但是王一博很高兴，肖战为他挡酒，他就可以带着醉得迷糊的肖战回他的出租屋住一晚，刚开始他没有别的想法，只是觉得有喜欢的哥哥陪着一起睡，比一个人开着灯睡舒服得多了，半夜醒来也不会害怕。

直到有一次，肖战醉得很厉害，一回家就好像把他当成了别的什么人紧紧地抱在怀里，一边流泪一边吻着他的脸，不停地喃喃着“对不起”。王一博呆愣在原地，任由他动作，任由他温柔地一遍遍叫着别人的名字，不知怎的，那一刻他的心脏酸涩得厉害，可他至始至终都舍不得推开肖战。直到自己被肖战弄得浑身发热，他才惶惶地逃开了，自己一个人在卫生间关了一晚上。

他不是小孩子了，自然明白自己对肖战的感情不一般，但很快他也知道了这份感情只能永远藏在心底。第二天肖战就和别人正式在一起了，那个女生和肖战是青梅竹马，和她一起时肖战总是很不一样，哪怕不笑，眉眼间也满是对她的宠溺和温柔。

肖战对他还是一样的好，但他却总感觉像是少了点什么，他开始有意识地疏离肖战，有好几次的酒局都一声不吭就自己去了，其实他的酒量很好，不想喝醉的时候喝很多都不会醉，只是那几次他却真真实实地体验了喝醉。他和好多人拼酒，经常去卫生间吐完回来接着喝，把那些对他感兴趣肯陪他喝到最后的人都喝趴下，自己一个人又接着喝，最后一次直接喝到肠胃炎发作，疼到晕过去，被人急忙送到了医院。

04.  
肖战得到消息，很快来医院找他，照顾他，直到他出院，肖战还是陪他在出租屋里住了很久。那是王一博最开心的一段时光，肖战对他温柔到了骨子里，几乎他的所有要求都会被不问缘由地满足，他被宠得无法无天。会让肖战帮他洗头发，会哄他睡觉，会陪他打游戏打到很晚，第二天还是早早起来给他做早餐，甚至在他面前绝口不提那个女生的事情。

那天，肖战告诉他要去处理一些事，处理好了就会回来继续陪他。也就是在那晚，在无人的巷子里，借着朦胧月色，他第一次亲了肖战，扶着他的肩，轻轻碰了一下嘴唇就离开了。过了好久，他的心脏还是砰砰直跳，他走远了些才转过身朝肖战挥了挥手，他说“快点回来”，虽然隔着一段距离，但他看得很清楚，肖战笑了，轻轻说了一个“好”。

可是，后来他没等来肖战。在两人聊天界面的最后是王一博小心翼翼发出去的消息“战哥，我们……要不要试着交往看看？”

而肖战给他的却是冰冷又陌生的拒绝，他说他恶心，甚至用污浊不堪的词汇形容他，最后的最后，他说“滚，他妈的不要再来打扰我和我女朋友了。”

第二天，他拿着手机跑去肖战家找他，他不相信那会是肖战说出口的话。可他怎么也没想到自己会遭遇那样可怕的事情。

他礼貌地敲门，开门的是一位阿姨，他刚要问好就被她打断，“你就是王一博对吧？看着挺正常，怎么脸皮厚成这样，我儿子说了不见你！同性恋恶心死人了……”她说完就砰的一声把门砸上了，王一博的头发被风吹得扬起了一下，微长的刘海落下，堪堪挡住了他泛红的眼睛，他低着头在门口站了很久，终是再没有力气敲门再听一次那样的话。

从小家里人就说他自尊心很强，可是也许是因为一直以来他都被保护得很好，从来没想过当面听到这种话是这么难受。他失魂落魄地走出了那栋居民楼，刚到楼下时忽然听到一声口哨声，他刚抬起头，还没来得及看清，全身立刻被浓烈的血腥味包裹。王一博被吓得一下腿软跌在了地上。

“嘀嗒嘀嗒……”眼睛被血糊住了，好可怕……他睁不开眼睛，却好像看得见眼前无处不在的一片血光。血滴落在地上的声音渐渐清晰起来，像是某种可怕的咒语，要把那些有怨念的鬼魂都召集过来一般。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，同性恋，恶心！”上方传来小孩子的声音，听着那银铃般可怕的声音，王一博慢慢瞪大了眼，任由不知道是什么动物的血流进自己的眼里，他猛地站起来往前跑去，一步也不敢停，一眼也不敢往回看。

05.

他从梦中惊醒过来，捂着自己的心脏大口大口地喘着气，很快他被拥入一个熟悉的温暖怀抱里。

“别怕别怕，你只是做噩梦了。”肖战的声音带着浓厚的鼻音，显然是刚被吵醒。

王一博愣了好一会，才试探地环住了肖战，放松下来靠进他的怀里，“……也算不上是噩梦。”


End file.
